Network address provisioning systems using a 32 bit internet address system can provide network addresses for about 4.3 billion unique addresses on one network. The number of individuals in the world, however, is estimated at roughly 7 billion. The Internet is a global network used by individuals all over the world. As more people connect to the Internet or other large networks with more and more devices, new address provisioning systems using addresses greater than 32 bits need to be utilized to handle the increased number of network devices connecting to the Internet. As new address provisioning systems become available, difficulties can arise in transitioning a network from one address provisioning system to another or in integrating one address provisioning system with another address provisioning system, Thus, there is a need for more sophisticated methods and systems for network configuration.